


Covet what you cannot have

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Sort Of, post war of the dawn, pre parentage reveal, they think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: But oh, Sansa could rile him something fierce too. As much as he respected her opinions, sometimes she frustrated him to the point of distraction. Once, when she had told him he was being an idiot for even contemplating going to Last Hearth when the snows where still deep from the winter, he had bit back with the fact that just because she was the Queen, she couldn’t boss him around.Of course, their argument had resulted in them tearing each other’s clothes off and his desk against the wall from the force of his thrusts as he fucked her against the surface. She wasn’t a meek thing either, biting at his neck and tearing her nails down his back as he moved.They hadn’t spoken of it again, nor of the three times it had happened since. Because as much as he knew Sansa wanted to be loved, deserved to be loved, she could not marry her half-brother. And although a few frantic fucks when their emotions were high was something primal and beautiful, he knew he couldn't ever truly have her.





	Covet what you cannot have

It was so ridiculously easy he thought as he watched Sansa sewing by the fire. Falling in love with Sansa was something so natural hat he struggled to understand how so many had only been interested in her claim and not for her.

Sweet, caring, beautiful Sansa. She was so easy to love, even as Jon had tried to fight the feelings he had thought to never feel again since Ygritte.

Sansa is nothing like Ygritte. Once, he had thought he would only ever love a woman like Ygritte or Val. He had tried to convince himself before that this was the type of woman he would take to wife, if he ever had the chance.

But the truth was, even if he had convinced himself before that a wildling woman was what he wanted, it was a woman like Sansa who he really needed. Someone to challenge him and his decisions with grace, someone who could listen to his own opinions and take them on board even if she didn’t always agree.

Her softness was endearing, so pure in such a harsh world. And Jon had been helpless, caught like a sailor and a siren’s call. He was only a little surprised that the thought that she was his half-sister had only briefly crossed his mind. His thoughts consumed with how beautiful she looked upon the Northern throne, an embodiment of beauty and soft grace.

But oh, Sansa could rile him something fierce too. As much as he respected her opinions, sometimes she frustrated him to the point of distraction. Once, when she had told him he was being an idiot for even contemplating going to Last Hearth when the snows where still deep from the winter, he had bit back with the fact that just because she was the Queen, she couldn’t boss him around.

Of course, their argument had resulted in them tearing each other’s clothes off and his desk against the wall from the force of his thrusts as he fucked her against the surface. She wasn’t a meek thing either, biting at his neck and tearing her nails down his back as he moved.

They hadn’t spoken of it again, nor of the three times it had happened since. Because as much as he knew Sansa wanted to be loved, deserved to be loved, she could not marry her half-brother. And although a few frantic fucks when their emotions were high was something primal and beautiful, he knew he couldn't ever truly have her.

But sometimes, when she smiled at him like she was doing now, her eyes soft and open, he thought that perhaps she might feel the same way after all.

“If I wasn’t your brother, would you have married me?” he asked her suddenly.

“Yes,” she responded immediately with a sigh full of longing before she returned to her task and changed the subject before the shame could claim them. “Sam was looking for you by the way.”

He nodded, getting up to leave. He stopped behind her, unable to resist bending down to kiss her hair. She smiled, her head turning slightly against his lips and Jon tried not to think of how lovely it would be to be able to kiss her however and whenever he liked.

If only they weren’t brother and sister then he would wed her in the Godswood and love her all night long the way she deserved. He would be able to spill inside of her instead of on her skin and watch her grow round with his child.

_You know nothing Jon Snow._

He supposed Ygritte was still right – he hadn’t learned anything.

For he still wished for things that were never his to have.


End file.
